The Bet
by NoShoesNoShirtNoSheldon
Summary: The curse is broken and Tohru invites Arisa and Saki over for a sleep over. When Yuki loses to a bet to Saki, he must confess his love to Arisa. Kyo has taken a liking to his camera. YukixArisa, some Kyoru. R&R!


Yuki sighed.

"Stupid… stupid bet!" Yuki was going to kill Hana. Since he was a little afraid of her, he would become her friend, plot on how to do it… Then BAM! There goes Hana. Yuki shook his head to clear the hostile thoughts. Why was he thinking them?

Flashback:

Tohru, Kyo, Hana, Yuki and Uotani were at Shigure's. Tohru, Uotani and Kyo were in the living room, watching a movie. Hana, who was uninterested in the movie, challenged Yuki to a game of cards.

"How about… Go Fish?" Yuki asked. Hana rolled her eyes.

"Sure."

And so, after a while, they started to get more challenging, play harder games. They enjoyed themselves, until Hana suggested a bet.

"How about… If you win, I'll wear pink all day tomorrow." Hana suggested.

"Tomorrows Monday."

"The teachers wont dare tell me what to do."

"Okay…"

"If I win… You have to write a note to your crush, telling her you like her and you want to meet her."

"What if I don't have a crush?"

"Do you?"

"No."

"Your waves tell me otherwise."

"Damn it… Fine. It's not like you'll win, anyway."

"Poker?"

"You're on."

They proceeded to play until Yuki lost.

"… You have got to be kidding me…"

"You can't pull out on your bet. You're going to write to her." Yuki nodded.

"I know."

End Flashback.

Now Yuki was left with having to write that dreaded note. Hana had told him he must put the note in her locker by tomorrow. He groaned. Sitting at his desk in his room, he stared blankly at the blank page in front of him.

"Just keep it simple…" He breathed.

_Dear Arisa Uotani._

_I have always admired you from afar._

_I am glad that after an occurrence, we became friends. _

_I think you are beautiful and strong._

_I love you._

_I wanted you to know, and this is not a joke. I want you to know who I am, but I do not want to say over a note. So please meet me at lunch on the roof of the school. _

_Please come._

_Your secret admirer. _

"So much for simple…" He muttered. But he was pleased with it, and folded it. Yes, the great prince fell for the Yankee. He put the note in his bag, and lay in his bed, falling into a nervous sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Arisa grinned when she saw Tohru, Kyo and Yuki walking up to them.

"Tohru! Hey!"

"Uo-chan! Hana-chan!" Tohru greeted Saki and Arisa enthusiastically. Arisa nodded towards the boys.

"Orange Top. Prince." Kyo growled and Yuki winced at the name.

"Who you calling orange top?!?!" Kyo yelled at her. Arisa grinned.

"Gosh, you really are stupid. I was calling YOU orange top, Orange Top."

"Excuse me; I have something I need to do." Yuki cut in. His eyes slid over to meet Saki's and she smiled a ghost of a smile. Yuki hurried off.

"What's gotten into him?" Arisa asked, noticing his nervousness.

"I think I have an idea…" Saki smiled.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Tohru." Tohru turned around to see Kyo behind her, it was nearly lunch. At the mere sight of her boyfriend she remembered the wonderful, happy, sad, and relieving events that had happened just a few months ago. The curse had broken, Tohru had fell off the cliff, Tohru had told Kyo her feelings, Kyo and Tohru got together, Yuki got Machi as a girlfriend, Tohru had healed completely, Machi had to move away and dumped Yuki, Yuki got over Machi.

Tohru smiled at Kyo.

"Yes?" Kyo leaned down and quickly, as if he were embarrassed, brushed his lips against hers. They both blushed brilliantly. It was the small amount of time between classes.

"Got to go, see ya." Kyo mumbled.

"B-Bye…" Tohru watched him go, then turned and made her own way to class.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Oh my gosh. Tohru." Arisa pulled Tohru aside.

"Ah yes?"

"I just got a note! It was in my locker!" Arisa gave Tohru the note and she read it.

"I know this hand writing from somewhere…"

"So it's someone close?"

"Yes… But I can't quite put my finger on it. You should go meet him!" Arisa nodded slowly.

"Yeah…" Arisa turned and made her way to the doors, deciding to go to the roof. Tohru sat down next to Saki and Kyo.

"Hello! Where's Yuki-kun?" Saki smiled.

"I believe he said he had something… important… to do…" She told Tohru.

"OH MY GOSH!! It's him!! I knew that handwriting anywhere!" She turned to Saki. "Uo-chan just got a note! I think it was from Yuki-kun!" Saki's eyes widened.

"We can not miss this." She stood up. "Where is he meeting her?"

"On the roof." Tohru replied.

"What the hell are you going on about?" Kyo caught up to the two, who had begun walking away.

"Uh… Yuki-kun… Uh…"

"The prince has feelings for Arisa." Saki said bluntly. Kyo's eyes widened.

"Hah! This is priceless!" He ran to his back and grabbed out a camera. He caught up to the girls. Saki flashed a glare at him.

"Hurry up…" Was all she said.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Arisa stood at the roof of the school. She waited impatiently; still not convinced it wasn't a joke. Her blond hair flapped in front of her face and she brushed it away.

"What a load of bull…" She mumbled. She was about to leave when a flash of movement caught her eye. She turned and gaped at the sight before her.

"Prince?! It was you?!" She gasped. Yuki sighed.

"Please stop calling me that…" He mumbled.

"Oh… Sorry… Yuki…" She smiled at him. He smiled shyly back.

"Yeah… It was me." Arisa sighed and sat down.

"Sit." She patted the spot beside her. Yuki sat. "You know that note was rather… corny, right?" Yuki laughed quietly.

"Yeah… All I could come up with…"

"Wait a sec… Hanajima had something to do with this, didn't she?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Pft, she gave it away when she told us she knew what you were doing. Why is she involved, anyway?"

"Well… Last night, when Hanajima-san and I were playing cards, we made a bet. If I won she would have to wear pink. If she won I had to write a note to my love. You." Yuki explained. Arisa chuckled.

"Yeah, that doesn't seem like Hanajima… Maybe she knew something… Maybe not. You never know… Not like I could get anything out of her anyway, never could."

Arisa sighed and looked at the clear blue sky. She remembered her crush on Kureno, and how he died from his stab wound. She felt tears well up, but she forced them down.

"Hey, are you okay, Uotani-san?" Yuki's word brought her from her thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm-" She meant to continue, but a choking sob cut her off. Tears flew down her cheeks. Yuki, who knew why she had been more violent, more depressed then usual, wrapped his arms around her. She cried into his shirt, accepting his compassion. Eventually, she stopped crying, but still held onto him.

"I really love you, Yuki…" She sniffled.

"I love you to…" Yuki murmured.

FLASH!

The couple turned to see a smiling Tohru and Hana and a grinning Kyo, who was franticly taking pictures of them.

"This is so going to Ayame and Shigure…" He muttered.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Oh my gosh, I thought it was just rumours!"

"Why would the Prince fall for that creep?"

Yuki and Arisa walked hand in hand down the hall way, completely oblivious to the whispers around them. Hana and Tohru walked behind them. Tohru just smiling like usual, and Hana shooting glares at people who were whispering. Kyo was behind them, laughing his head off. He wouldn't let Yuki and Arisa forget the time Ayame had gotten a hold of the pictures he took. And learned they were a couple. Shigure had said he would use the photos for inspiration for his latest story, but Yuki had burned them before he could finish saying the title of the story.

Flash Back

Kyo walked into the living room. He dumped his bag on the couch and went off to find the dog. He bumped into him on the way upstairs.

"Oh, Kyo-kun! What brings you here?" Shigure nervously said, hiding Kyo's journal behind his back.

"I live here, you idiot." Kyo said, not taking notice. "I think I got some major blackmail material for Yuki. Get Ayame over her now."

Half an hour later, Kyo, Shigure and Ayame were seated on the ground in Shigure's study.

"My little brother's growing up!" Ayame cooed.

"You know… You could get the Yankee to come to you're shop. Maybe she could dress up!" Kyo grinned, this was going so well! Ayame gasped.

"Of course! Mine will be so pleased!"

Two days later Ayame had managed to drag Arisa and Yuki to his store, Kyo coming along of course. Mine was bustling around, making Yuki comfortable, giving Kyo plenty of film for his camera, showing Arisa to the dressing rooms.

"Tell me again why I agreed?" Yuki asked his brother.

"Because Kyon-Kyon blackmailed you!" Ayame replied cheerfully.

"Oh, yeah…" Yuki muttered.

"Nuh-uh, not that. WAY TO SKIMPY! Pfft, to… frilly. Uh… How do I say this…? NO!!" Arisa's voice floated from the dressing room. They heard Mine give a sigh.

"What about this one…?" Silence. Then,

"Perfect!"

There was a rustling sound and muttered curses as Arisa got into the outfit. Mine ran out happily, standing beside Ayame.

"She is ready! I chose… the 'Special' outfit for her." Ayame nodded.

"Wise choice, it'd suit her." The curtains fluttered and Arisa finally stepped into the room.

FLASH! CLICK! FLASH!

"This is priceless!" Kyo muttered. Arisa was wearing a long black skirt that, at the back, went to her ankles. At the front it reached mid thigh and lacy red material continued down to her knees. She was wearing a small black boob tube and a red coat/cape fell down her back, open at the front. She held her metal pipe at her side. Her hair was let down and rippled down her back. She had a black cap on her head, which was backwards. It suited her attitude well.

"Twirl! Lets see the back to!" Ayame cheered. Arisa glared. But she twirled.

FLASH! CLICK! FLASH!

Arisa shuddered, then, with a flare of anger in her eyes, slowly walked over to Kyo.

"So, orange top, like the outfit?" She said calmly.

"No, but I'm sure Yuki does!" Kyo sniggered. That was the last straw. With a cry of rage, Arisa grabbed the camera and threw it to the ground. It broke instantly.

"Damn yankee! Those photos weren't developed yet!" Kyo had actually taken a roll of film out just before she had stalked towards him, that was filled with pictures, just in case.

"Exactly" Arisa smirked. Before twirling to face Ayame.

"Thanks, I'll keep this. That's okay, isn't it?" Then she turned and walked out of the store, before Ayame could answer her. Yuki jumped up and followed her.

"Ugh, I am so killing orange top!" She muttered when he caught up.

"I know, and so am I." He whispered to her. Arisa lifted her head, to look at him. A rain drop splashed on her nose and she looked up. Grey clouds were gathering and no doubt it would start pouring down with rain soon.

"It's going to rain soon; we should get back to your house." Arisa said, and turned away from Yuki. He caught her wrist and pulled her to him, laying his lips on hers.

Her eyes widened, but she closed them, sinking into the kiss. Suddenly, the rain poured down, falling around them. It soaked their clothes, their hair, but they paid no attention. Slowly, they broke apart.

FLASH! CLICK! FLASH!

"I am so glad I brought a spare!" Kyo grinned.

**Hi guys, thanks for reading my little one-shot. It took me forever to write. (Sighs) I love this pairing, I don't know why. Plus, because I am too lazy to look up and see if I explained it before, the curse is broken. Just so you know!** **Please review, and I MIGHT do a sequel, depends on how many people want it. **

**Black Butterfly. **


End file.
